


Premier amour

by Garance



Series: Pokeshot [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, I'm tired of myself
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gladio découvre ses premiers sentiments amoureux.





	Premier amour

Premier amour

  
Gladio rageait. Pourquoi ce minable de Tili avait embrassé sa sœur ?! Comment Tili avait réussi à sortir avec Lilie ?! Pourquoi était-il le dernier en couple de la bande ?! Bon, Moon était aussi célibataire, mais ça lui semblait logique qu'elle aimait Sun. Quoique, Sun était en couple avec Yellow s'il se souvenait bien. Alors maintenant, Gladio se retrouvait avec le cœur battant à tout rompre quand il se retrouvait avec Moon, et cette dernière n'avait toujours pas remarqué ses sentiments... Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le pire entre être amoureux d'une fille qui l'avait battu trop souvent, ou être amoureux d'une fille tout court. Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un autre que platoniquement, alors pourquoi avait-il eu soudainement des sentiments pour Moon ? Il trouvait ça encore plus ridicule quand Moon était près de lui. Alors, un jour, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avouer ses sentiments à Moon. Gladio l'avait amené sur la plage pour tout lui dire, mais sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Moon l'avait embrassé. Gladio avait senti son visage brûler et devenir rouge écarlate. Il avait répondu au baiser, et ils s'étaient ensuite séparés pour reprendre leur souffle.

  
''Je t'aime...'' Il avait soufflé timidement

''Moi aussi...'' Elle avait répondu en détournant le regard

  
Fin


End file.
